Emperor Xenomorph
The Emperor Xenomorph is a hybrid clone made to be superior to the Rogue Xenomorph used in roleplay by MechaZero101. Origin A while after the Rogue Xenomorph, or the King Xenomorph, as some used to call it, was killed by a hive's queen, the humans weren't ready to give up. The humans decided to use a Praetorian Xenomorph Guard's DNA this time, rather than a normal Xenomorph's, and then they mixed it with good ol' Human DNA, which created a special embryo at first, which was then housed in a special containment pod, instead of growing inside an organism. After enough time has passed, the embryo tried to break out, and break out it did. As the alarms set off, the Emperor Xenomorph, as he was nicknamed, had gotten on a spaceship, hidden in a dark corner, growing and growing, feeding on some meat that was in a box. The spaceship was heading for the Hiveworld in order to capture some more Xenomorphs for study, as the ship landed, the Emperor Xenomorph had already grown and became capable of hunting. The Emperor then attacked the crew, but rather than killing them, he knocked them out unconscious in order for them to act as vessels for the upcoming embryos. He also kept them alive to use them as a gift in order to join a hive, his Praetorian Xenomorph's DNA's loyalty and Human DNA's instinct over dominance joining together. Appearance The Emperor Xenomorph appears to resemble common Queens, although his head crest is much more diverse and he possesses long tusk-like pincers with a mouth full of sharp teeth equipped with an extendable tongue. The Emperor possesses four arms, two big and two smaller ones, similar to a Queen. The Emperor Xenomorph's tail is extremely long with a sharp blade at it's tip. The Emperor possesses insectoid wings which grant him the ability to fly. Personality The Emperor Xenomorph is not dumb or irrational, the Emperor prefers to form plans and strategies to be able to win his battles, thus showcasing how smart he is. The Emperor is also unforgiving and uncaring about other lower rank Xenomorphs and will put their lives in danger if it means greater benefit for the hive he occupies. The Emperor is also extremely loyal to both his hive and the Mother Queen, and thrives for dominance, he also seems to enjoy inflicting pain on others. Abilities *'Super Strength: ' The Emperor is extremely strong, able to lift things much bigger and heavier than him. *'Agility:' The Emperor, despite his size, is extremely agile and flexible. *'Sharp Teeth and Claws: ' The Emperor has some of the sharpest claws and teeth in Xenomorph history, as well as the teeth. *'Acidic Blood:' The Emperor's blood, like all other Xenomorphs, is acid. What differentiates it from others is that his blood is a lot more powerful and corrosive. **'Acid Spit:' The Emperor is able to spit acid from his mouth, fortunately, it does not cause him to bleed out, as a sac of acid is stored in his throat, and can be refilled after a period of time. *'Corrosive Gas:' The Emperor is able to eject a dark green gas from his hands which is highly corrosive and can cause very powerful explosions. The gas also knocks those who inhale too much of it depending on the quantity that they've inhaled. *'Size: ' While the Emperor may not the biggest Xenomorph out there, but he's one of the biggest, he is almost a hundred feet tall, which is massive for a Xenomorph. *'Intelligence:' The Emperor Xenomorph, due to his Human DNA, is extremely intelligent, shown in battle when he forms strategies and plans, as well as when he commands the Xenomorphs quite efficiently. **'Telepathy:' Like the Queen Mother, The Emperor's intelligence is so great that it grants him Telepathy which he uses to communicate with foreign species or to command far away Xenomorphs. *'Flight: ' The Emperor's insectoid wings grant him the ability to fly at high speeds. They also help him float down and extend his jump. Trivia *The Emperor Xenomorph is currently the second biggest Xenomorph, only surpassed by King Renegade by two meters, and would be third if a Xenomorph Gojiran does happen. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Xenomorphs Category:Leaders Category:Hybrids Category:Clones Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters (MechaZero101)